Desperate
by LeAnn Jones
Summary: If only he wasn't hollow. If only he knew what he felt, before he left her. He was desperate to understand her heart, only because he wanted that heart for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Desperate**

_Author's notes: This story takes place during Orihime's imprisonment in Los Noches, just before Ichigo and the others arrive to save her. Please enjoy my first fanfic! _

Chapter One

_The voice in my heart_

_Drives me to insanity_

_I feel this love_

_And it will end me_

"You have the power of God." Aizen's voice was cold and calculating, the only emotion was one of hunger, a lust for the power within her. Orihime couldn't help but shiver at his words, even as she sat in her room hours later.

"The power of God? How is that possible? I'm just an ordinary girl without the Shun Shun Rika." Orihime mused out loud, oblivious to the Arrancar outside her door. Ulquiorra heard her quiet words and interrupted her thoughts.

"Woman, it's time to eat. If this food is not gone when I return, I will hold you down and force it down your throat." Ulquiorra stated, no emotion entering his voice. Orihime couldn't help but compare him to a robot. She giggled quietly, earning a cold stare from him. "Hurry up." Then he left her to her thoughts once more.

"Such a spoil sport! I only giggled." Orihime sighed and looked at the cart that contained her food. "Is that ramen! But there aren't any condiments here! I have to eat it plain?" She pouted and started to eat.

**One hour later**

"Woman," Ulquiorra started to speak as he entered the room, only to find the person he was speaking to fast asleep on her couch. Her hair was splayed out over the arm of the couch and covered most of her face as well. 'Why is she asleep? Is she sick?' He crossed to her and moved the hair from her face to feel her forehead. Her breathing quickened then slowed again and a smile lingered on her face as his hand brushed her skin. 'She feels normal, but perhaps a blanket is needed.' He turned to the shelves in the corner and pulled down a quilt. Ulquiorra crossed back to her and laid it down across the sleeping form of Orihime.

'What is this sensation?' He placed a hand over his hollow chest. 'Why does this area ache? Why does this woman, this Orihime, cause this reaction?'

"Ice….Ice cream, with extra hot sauce and red bean paste please." Orihime mumbled in her sleep. Ulquiorra turned and looked at her face, the ache returning. He brushed his finger tips over her cheek, so softly that Orihime swatted at his hand. Ulquiorra caught her hand in his and the ache deepened. 'Why-why does my chest throb as if I've been stabbed?'

Orihime opened her eyes slowly, sleep still resting on her brain, and smiled wickedly up at Ulquiorra. "Did you come for my ice cream?" She closed her eyes again, grasping his hand tightly to her chest, and fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Ulquiorra gently pulled his hand from her and exited the room with the cart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Author's notes: I just want to say, thank you for those who've read this and not flamed me down. I was really nervous writing this story, but you're all helping me get over that. Thank you Jazzyward for the sweet compliment, and I hope this update came fast enough. And thank you so much Bloodybelle, I was really worried about staying in character for Ulquiorra. And Russa-chan, I love you! I promise not to be to mean on your story. ; )_

_Questions about the heart_

_Direct me to you_

_Can you answer them_

_And show me what to do?_

**The next morning**

"Kyaah! Ice cream with hot sauce and, is that red bean paste!" Orihime smiled broadly and the Arrancar, and hugged him before she realized what she was doing. "Go-gomen nasia, Ulquiorra-san."

"Just Ulquiorra. And I expect you to eat the rest of this as well. Or I will shove it down your throat." He began to walk away, but turned back. "If you need something else, ask." Then he left her again, her eyes following the door as it closed. 'That's a change. Did he eat something weird before?' Orihime shrugged and quickly ate the rest of her food, noticing the condiments placed around the omelet and rice.

"Wasabi paste and chocolate sauce!" Orihime gasped. She glanced to the door as a blush crept across her face. "How did he….?"

**Later that same day**

"Woman, have you changed?" Ulquiorra stood outside her door, waiting for sounds of a reply.

"Ummm, yeah. You can come in now!" Ulquiorra opened the door swiftly and was slightly stunned to see the moonlit silhouette of the orange haired maiden. Ulquiorra swallowed the lump that formed in his throat down quickly, disturbed by its sudden appearance, and kept his face blank of emotion.

"That ensemble becomes you." Orihime felt a light blush paint her face pink. He crossed quickly to her and placed a hand on her forehead. "You feel warmer. Are you falling ill, perhaps?"

"N-no! I just…wasn't expecting a compliment from you." She spoke quietly, hoping to dissuade him from continuing. Her blush deepening to crimson and she glanced away from his intense gaze. A puzzled look flashed across his face before he can council his emotions otherwise.

"And that caused a large amount of blood to flood your cheeks?" He turned her head back towards him with his hand as he spoke. Orihime nodded quickly then turned away again, dislodging his hand from her cheek. "This sensation must be unpleasant then, am I right?"

"No, not at all!" She turned to him and was captured by his all knowing eyes. Her blush began to fade with her newfound confidence. "It's a nice feeling I suppose, but embarrassing too." His eyes seem to widen slightly at this, and she thought how he might look if he were to smile. The blush returned in full force as the image flooded her mind.

"So it feels 'nice', but causes you to be embarrassed as well? Then what purpose does it serve?" Ulquiorra asked, his eyes shifting to view the flush of her ears. His chest throbbed painfully, but he refused to acknowledge his weakness in front of this human.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I know that blushing is really common back home. Everyone does it!" Orihime beamed up at him, remembering all the times she's seen Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-kun blush. Then the smile faded as she was released from her memories and back into Hell.

Ulquiorra noted this, and the effect it had on his hollow hole. He shifted his gaze to the door, hoping to ease the agony. "Aizen has sent for you." Orihime's face went blank and her body rigid with fear. "I don't believe it is anything that will take too long, so I will walk you around the grounds afterwards."

"Thank you so much Ulquiorra! I've been dying to get out of this room!" Surprise and excitement laced her voice and filled her eyes with a beautiful gleam. Ulquiorra felt the pain increase and thought to himself 'I really should go to the infirmary. I must have a wound I didn't heal all the way.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Author's notes: I really tried to get this up A.S.A.P. but it was difficult. I rewrote this chapter at least three times, and edited it each time as well. I finally got it done, and I promise, I'll have the next one done even faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and I really wouldn't ever want to. 

The meeting with Aizen left Orihime shaken and confused. 'Why did he show me the Hougyoku? He already said he doesn't trust me. I don't understand.' Lost in her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention and missed a step. Her left foot slid sideways on the ground and she began to fall. Suddenly, Orihime felt a strong, but slim arm wrap around her slender waist and she was lifted easily off the ground. Looking into the calm green eyes of her savior, she realized that he had picked her up with only one arm. 'He must be a lot stronger than he looks.'

"Did you injure yourself?" his monotone voice vibrating through his chest and into her back. Something flashed in his eyes, but was gone before Orihime could identify it.

"I'm fine, just tripping over my own feet…um… You can put me down now." Ulquiorra lowered her slowly, but as soon as her left foot touched the marble floors, a searing pain shot through her ankle. Orihime would have collapsed, had he not held tight to her. "S-sorry, I guess I twisted my ankle a bit." She weakly mumbled, as the heat from his arm and chest radiating into her body left her dizzy and distracted. "I'll heal it right now." However, her stomach voiced its complaints, growling loudly. Her cheeks flamed and he lifted his eyebrows slightly, the most she's ever seen him do. Something that sounded like a light cough or hiccup pushed softly from his lips. Orihime peeked at his face again, only to realize that he wasn't sick, but laughing at her. She couldn't figure out whether to be surprised or angry at him. She ended up giggling quietly instead.

"Perhaps we should deal with your hunger before you attempt to heal yourself." His voice seemed slightly strained, and Orihime could see that he was holding in laughter. Ulquiorra's eyes gleamed and she couldn't help but notice the slight crinkle by the side of his mouth. Orihime nodded, afraid that her voice would break whatever spell had come over the Arrancar. He bent over slightly and grabbed her legs with his other arm, effectively cradling the bedazzled girl to his chest. Orihime rested her head against his shoulder and relaxed into his careful hold.

'The response my body has to this woman, it is as though heat is pulsing from her and striking my very core. What power is this?' Even as alarmed as he was, Ulquiorra found himself enjoying the comfort and pleasure he got from holding Orihime. 'How strange.'


End file.
